An Angel Shouldn't Cry
by BiteMe1918
Summary: Companion story to Changes. You don't need to read that one though. Rated M for Lemon. One-shot. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**A/N: Okay, as many of you know, this is a companion piece to my story, Changes. It takes place on Valentines Day. You don't have to read Changes to understand this story, its related to it but has no part in it. And, while your reading this, please keep in mind that I have ****never**** come close to doing anything like this, so I obviously have no idea what the hell I'm writing. Just go with it, please. Oh, and this is when they are still human.**

**Edward POV**

Today was Valentine's Day, and I had not seen Bella at all today. Of course, I had asked her not to come until later. I was getting everything ready, and I didn't want her to see anything until it was done. But it was killing me not to be able to see her…hold her…kiss her immensely soft lips…

_Ding! _That was the oven. Tonight, I was making Bella a romantic dinner. For dinner we were going to have spaghetti with meat balls, and for dessert we were going to have molten chocolate cakes. Since I was making everything, I didn't want Bella to be here. I took the cakes out of the oven and set them to cool.

While they were cooking, I went to finish what I had started. I finished decorating the house with red rose petals and candles all around the house. At the entrance, there was a small path leading to the kitchen. It was outlined with small candles, and instead of a carpet there were red and white rose petals. The kitchen table was covered with a red table cloth. In the center was a vase filled with red and white roses, with two tall candles on either side of it. The plates were arranged on both sides of the table, and the chairs were covered with a white cloth.

The living room had been transformed, as well. Since Bella was sleeping over today - my parents were out of town on their second honeymoon, my sister was sleeping over at a friends house for the whole week and Charlie was at a police convention for the whole week - Emmett had helped me move the furniture to the basement. So, now there was a king size mattress on the floor with rose petals all around it, and candles as well. The piano was close, too. And there were a bunch of pillows all over the bed. 

I saw that it was close to the time Bella was supposed to be here, so I put all the extra petals and candles away. I went upstairs and took a shower, and I got out with a towel around my waist. I got dressed in a red dress up shirt and black pants and tried to comb through my hair, but, of course, it wouldn't have that. I swear, sometimes its like my hair has a mind of its own.

I went downstairs again, to make sure everything was ready, when I heard the doorbell ring. _That's Bella_, I thought as I walked to the door, my hands slightly shaking. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I gasped.

There, standing on the other side of the door, was the most magnificent creature on the planet. Bella was there, wearing the most beautiful red dress I had ever seen. I came up to just a little above her knee. It had spaghetti straps, and had a little belt bellow the bust. **(A/N: its on my profile.) **She was wearing red heals that matched her dress - and now her cheeks, too. Her skin contrasted beautifully with the color of the dress. She looked breathtaking…and angel come down from Heaven…

"You look amazing, love." I said honestly as I extended my hand for her to take. She took my hand, and Instantly felt whole again.

"Thank you," she said, in her incredibly sweet voice. "I could say the same about you."

I chuckled and grabbed her waist, leaning down to press my lips to hers. I kissed her softly at first, but soon the kiss turned more urgent, and with a lot more passion. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, and I quickly granted her access. Her tongue explored my mouth before caressing mine softly. Her hands locked around my neck and in my hair, while my own ran up and down her arms and across her shoulders.

I pulled away not long after and grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry, love?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Famished. Alice wouldn't let me eat anything after breakfast." she pouted. I laughed and pulled out a chair for her. I went to get the food from the oven and refrigerator.

"Did you make this?" Bella asked me through mouthfuls of spaghetti. I nodded. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked, worried. Maybe she didn't like it….

"Its delicious." she said honestly. I breathed a sigh of relief, and she giggled. "I think I'm going to want you to cook for me every day," she joked. I smiled.

"That can be arranged." I said. We both laughed and talked about trivial things while eating. We ate our meals and then our desserts, and then just sat there, talking.

"Bella?" I asked. I hit the Play button on the control in my hands, and music suddenly surrounded us. "May I have this dance?" She giggled and nodded, her face slightly flushed. I got up and gave her my hand, walking to the living room. We stopped at the center and Bella put her arms around my neck while mine went to her waist, my forehead resting on hers.

Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

You fill my heart with gladness

Take away all my sadness

Ease my troubles, that's what you do

For the morning sun and all its glory

Greets the day with hope and comfort, too

You fill my life with laughter

Somehow, you make it better

Ease my troubles, that's what you do

I heard Bella sigh, and I opened my eyes to see her watching me. 

"I love you," I whispered to her. She smiled a little and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you, too, Edward," she said. I smiled; I loved the way my name sounded rolling off her tongue.

There's a love that's divine

And its yours and its mine

Like the sun

And at the end of the day

We should give thanks and pray

To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

You fill my heart with gladness

Take away all my sadness

Ease my troubles, that's what you do

We went on like that for the rest of the song. Not talking, not kissing, just holding each other. That was all I ever really needed; I just needed my Bella to be here with me, and I knew everything would be alright. The song ended, and we stood there, until I heard Bella sniffle. I pulled away from her to see tears falling from her eyes. Oh no.

"No, Bella, please don't cry." I said, wiping tears from her cheeks with my thumbs. "An Angel shouldn't cry." I whispered. She shook her head.

"Their tears of happiness, Edward. I never imagined someone would love me as much as you, or that I could ever feel so special, like you make my feel. I love you, Edward, more than anything else." she said. My heart soared at those words.

"I love you, too, Bella. More than you could ever know." I whispered, taking her face in my hands and kissing her. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she eagerly let me in. I explored her mouth with my tongue, until it started caressing her own. Bella moaned into my mouth, making me moan as well. Her hands moved from my neck to my back, massaging my muscles. Her fingertips brushed everywhere, making me moan again. My mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck. My hand pulled down the small strap of her dress until her shoulder was left completely bare. My lips kissed her shoulder, and I felt her press herself into me. I clearly had a…problem downstairs, and her moaning and panting only increased my hardness. 

My tongue flickered out to her shoulder, and I heard her gasp. I stopped, but then I heard her say something…

"Please, don't stop Edward…Don't stop…" she mumbled, almost incoherently. I complied, and continued kissing and licking her shoulder. I kissed across her collar bone to her other shoulder, and brought down that strap as well. I was kissing her, when I accidentally bit her, making her moan again. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard, so I bit her again. And again, and again. Her moans and gasps were driving me wild with love and desire. My hands went to the back of her dress, to her zipper, when I felt her stiffen.

I looked back to her eyes, and she looked at mine for a little while, searching. I'm not sure what she found, but whatever it was made her nod and kiss me again, with so much force I was left breathless. My hands undid her zipper, and her dress fell off her. I broke away from her to see that she was wearing a red bra and underwear set…no doubt Alice's doing. She surprised me when she took my shirt off completely, I didn't even notice she had started unbuttoning it. She starred at my chest for a little while, until she started running her hands up and down my chest, all over.

I moaned again, and she started kissing my chest, up and down, until she reached my pants. She started unbuttoning them while kissing all over my chest and neck, and I couldn't take it anymore. Once my pants were done, I kicked them off, and they landed somewhere in our pile of clothes. We were now both in our underwear. I went back to kissing Bella, and moved my hands to the clasp of her bra.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked. She nodded, nibbling on my ear. I undid her bra and took it off her shoulders, and they fell to the floor. I pulled away and starred at her beauty. I starred at her perfect breasts, and my hands automatically lifted themselves to massage them. She moaned into my ear, and I moved her to lye down on the mattress that was on the floor. She fell on the bed, with me on top of her. 

I kissed her neck to the middle of her breasts, my hands still massaging them, until I took one away. I kissed her breast, and took her left nipple into my mouth, lightly sucking on it. My left hand was pinching her other nipple, while my mouth sucked and kissed this one. Bella arched her back into me, and my right arm slipped under her, bringing her closer to me. I switched breasts, and started to suck on her other erect nipple, while my hands caressed the other one. Bella was moaned, and lifted her leg to my groin, massaging it as well, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. I stopped kissing her breasts and moved all the way down to her stomach, kissing and licking, until I got to her panties. I looked up at her and she nodded. My thumbs slipped under her panties and brought them down, all the while caressing her legs. I looked up and saw her center of arousal was completely wet. I looked and saw that her face was starring intently at me.

"You're the most beautiful being I have ever seen," I whispered to her, kissing her lips. She began to touch my chest again, and I did too, only I moved all the way down to the center of her, and my fingers moved in to her and started pumping. She gasped and arched her back in pleasure, giving me the feel of her breasts pressed against me. I moved from her lips and kissed straight down, and kissed her center. 

Then, my tongue flicked out to meet the several fingers now in her. She was moaning and panting, driving me crazy. I started pumping faster, knowing she was near her climax, until she screamed my name. All her juices spilled into my mouth, and I drank them up greedily. I went back to kiss her; I wanted her to taste herself on me. So fast I didn't even know how it happened, I was on my back, and Bella was on top of me.

**Bella POV**

I flipped us over, and kissed Edward on the lips - hard. Then, I moved down to his chest, kissing and licking anywhere I could reach, until I got to his boxers. I yanked those off, setting him free. The first thing I noticed was how _large_ he was. I blushed, not knowing what I was doing, and lowered my head to his erection. I kissed his head, and he moaned. I guessed I was doing the right thing, and licked all the way from the base to the tip, and back again. I started kissing in random places, and my hands started massaging his testicles. 

He was moaning my name so hard, it was pumping me to go further. What I did next clearly surprised him. I took his whole erection into my mouth, while my hands caressed anything I could not reach. My hands and mouth were both pumping him, trying to get him to his climax. He hardened even more, and I knew he was close. I pumped and licked and kissed harder, until he spilled inside me, while I drank him up. I kissed all the way from his erection to his stomach, all the way to his mouth, letting himself taste him on me as he had done with me.

He flipped us over, and started kissing me with more passion and desire and than he ever had. I could feel him poking my stomach, and it only made me want him more.

"Edward, please…I need you, now…" I barely got that out, I was too busy kissing hi neck. He nodded, spreading my legs. He positioned himself at my entrance, but stopped.

"Edward…" I panted.

"This is going to hurt, Bella. Bite me if you need to, okay?" he said, and I saw he was just as breathless as I was. I nodded, not being able to answer. He kissed me again and thrust into me hard, breaking my barrier. I whimpered and he stopped for a little while. The pain was there, and was then replaced by immense pleasure. I wanted to tell Edward to keep going, to I started grinding my hips against his. He took the sign, and started moving in and out of me. I kept moving my hips with his, meeting him at every thrust. His moans were directly in my ear, and I could tell we were both near our climax. We thrust harder into each other, picking up our speed. We both screamed at the same time.

"Edward!" 

"Bella!" 

And we both released at the same time. It was the most beautiful thing ever. Edward laid his head on my chest and slowly moved out of me. He picked up his head and looked into my eyes (I noticed he was covered in a thing layer of sweat, as was I) and spoke.

"Oh, God, Bella, I love you." he said, kissing me sweetly for a little while. He moved so my head was resting on his chest, and we were both on the bed. He grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"I love you, too, Edward." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"That was beautiful…" he mused. I nodded, too tired to speak. 

"Sleep, my Bella. I will be here with you all night. I love you." he said. I snuggled closer to him, and closed my eyes.

"I love you, too. Good night." I whispered. That was the last thing I remember, but it was the most beautiful thing in my life.

**A/N: -fans herself- Whoo. Wow…I never thought I would be able to write something like that. Does anyone need a shower? Lol. Oh, and the song was "Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart. I hope you guys liked it. Before you flame me, remember I have never done this, so I really have no experience. I am just writing from my imagination. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you haven't, please read my story Changes! Thank you for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


End file.
